Decisive Battle! Time Patrol vs the Lord of Darkness
！タイムパトロールVS |Rōmaji title = Kessen! Taimu patorōru buiesu ankokuō |Saga = Dark King Mechikabura Saga |Manga = Chapter 16 |Airdate = February 23, 2020 |Previous = Ultimate Conclusion! The Universal Conflict Ends! |Next = Destruction Gods Invade! The Beginning of a New Battle }} ！タイムパトロールVS |Kessen! Taimu patorōru buiesu ankokuō}} is a special episode of Super Dragon Ball Heroes. Summary In the Demon Realm, the battles between the Time Patrol and Dark Empire reach their climax. Xeno Trunks having transformed into a Super Saiyan God attacks Mechikabura while in his Time Power Unleashed state with his uncharged Key Sword. Assisting him is Super Saiyan 4 Xeno Vegito while Xeno Gohan, Xeno Goten, Xeno Pan and Chronoa watch from nearby. Xeno Vegito unleashes a volley of energy blasts on Mechikabura but he withstands them and unleashes more of his power. Xeno Vegito follows up with a powerful Kamehameha then a series of strong physical attacks and begins to put pressure on Mechikabura, knocking him down in the process. However Mechikabura comes charges back for me, landing a punch on Xeno Vegito's face and firing a ki blast but he takes it without harm, taunting Mechikabura that at his level it will not work. Frustrated Mechikabura tries to attack him once more but Xeno Vegito is able to knock him down again. Chronoa tells Xeno Trunks that now is his chance. As she charges the Key Sword, Xeno Trunks flies in and lands a single strike with the sword. At first the attack appears to have done nothing but soon light emerges from the wound and the darkness within Mechikabura begins to dispel. Stubborn to the end, Mechikabura says that it isn't over yet but Chronoa says otherwise as she tells him to sleep forever in the light. Damning them all, Mechikabura is finally defeated and sealed away. As Mechikabura's Tower begins to break down, Chronoa tells Tokitoki to clear away the darkness with his wings. Tokitoki transforms into a large regal creature and flapping his wings, destroys the tower and cleanses the darkness from the realm. With the battles finally over, Xeno Vegito defuses back into Xeno Goku and Xeno Vegeta. Chronoa thanks Xeno Trunks for all his hard work and he says that it is also thanks to Xeno Goku and his father too that they prevailed. The entire universe has now been liberated from the dark demon realm however moments before the collapse, Towa and Mira carry their newborn son Fu away. Telling him to live on and obtain everything, she sends Fu away where he travels through a rift in time just as the tower collapses. Years pass by and Fu reaches his teenage years and he plans his next move. Major Events *Mechikabura is sealed away in an eternal labyrinth. *Tokitoki dispels the darkness from the Demon Realm. *Towa and Mira send Fu away so that he can live on. Battles *Xeno Trunks (Super Saiyan God) and Xeno Vegito (Super Saiyan 4) vs. Mechikabura (Time Power Unleashed) Appearances Characters Locations *Demon Realm Objects *Key Sword *Future Trunks' sword *Potara *Power Pole Transformations *Super Saiyan 4 *Super Saiyan God *Time Power Unleashed *Demon God *God Bird Differences from the Manga and Video Game *In the manga, Demigra, Robelu and Chamel assisted the Time Patrol in their final battle with Mechikabura. *In the manga, the final battle took place at the Time Nest. *In the manga, Towa and Mira were not shown sending Fu away. Trivia *A short overview for the major plot points of the Dark Demon Realm Saga, Dark Empire Saga and Dark King Mechikabura Saga was released prior to the episode. Gallery Site Navigation External links *Dark Demon Realm PV Category:Dragon Ball Heroes Category:Dragon Ball Heroes episodes Category:Episodes